Passionate
by The Midnight Serenade
Summary: All she wanted was passion. He could give her that passion like no one else had ever done. Drinny oneshot. Rated M for content and language.


"There."

Ginny closed her mouth, trying to hide her disappointment at the meager amount. All that work—masturbating in front of him, pinching her nipples till it _really_ hurt, not to mention being such a good partner—was leading up to this? A few drops of cum that can't even fill the spaces between her teeth? Why does she does she condemn herself like this?

Harry was watching her anxiously, waiting her reaction. Swallowing back her true emotions, she put on a bright smile, kissing him gently.

"That was wonderful," she purred in his ear. "Thanks, love."

As was expected, the pathetic fool flushed crimson at her crooning tone. Her lip curled. Even Michael at least had the nerve to return her flirting. But no. The Chosen One is melted putty in her hands. And not the good kind. She stretched out on the bed, allowing him to nervously squeeze her tits a few times, throwing in a few moans here and there.

Finally, she pushed him off, kissing him again. "I'll see you tomorrow, then," she whispered sultrily. Abandoning her discarded bra and thong, the redhead neatly pulled her boyfriend's shirt off the chair and threw it on. A sharp intake of breath sounded behind her. With one last warm look behind her, she shut the door and let out a deep breath and tore off the shirt. Ginny grabbed her bag on the way out and shredded the fabric in her hands with her wand, stuffing it in a trashcan outside of Harry's flat.

Then, still naked, she Apparated outside a Muggle bar, where she knew she'd both give and get better service than what she just had. Sure enough, as soon as she entered, cat calls and wolf-whistles rang out. Several of her usual clients sidled up to her, eyes straying, hands groping. She threw them off, promising each of them a bedding later. Right now, she needed a drink.

"The usual, please," she told the bartender.

"How would you be paying tonight, miss?" he asked, eyes twinkling.

She grinned back. "How do I normally pay?"

"Coming right up."

She closed her eyes and leaned back, touching herself for the room to see. Through half-closed lids, she appraised the situation with a mental sigh. There were more people than usual, knowing it was her night. Most of them she recognized; some were new. Only a few of who she really wanted to fuck was here. Ginny resigned herself to yet another night of sucking tiny cocks and kissing papery lips.

Sitting next to her at the bar was an immaculately dressed young man. His face was tilted away, but she instantly knew who it was. A wolfish grin graced her features. This was interesting.

"Here you go," the bartender handed her a bottle of beer without receiving any money in payment. "Enjoy your night."

"Thank you," she murmured. Tossing her hair back, she sipped the ice-cold drink, purposely spilling some on her breasts, reveling in the hiss that rose in the crowd. She took one more sip, then set it down, pulling her long hair into a bun. She waited a few moments.

"Malfoy," she spoke lightly, without looking at him.

"Weasley," came the cool reply. "Or is it Potter now?"

"What do you think?"

"I think even Potter wouldn't want a whore like you."

"Mmm. Well, let's go upstairs, shall we?"

"After you."

She felt the outraged looks following her all the away to the stairs, but paid them no heed. His arm snaked around her waist, playing the role without a hitch. Ginny pulled open the first door she came to. As soon as they were inside, he snatched back his arm, as if she carried a contagious disease.

"So, why're you here?" she asked conversationally.

"Why are you?"

"I work here," she replied.

"By work, do you mean this?" he held up a red pamphlet from the bedside table. Her own bare body was plastered on the front, slathering saliva on her left tit, peering up at the camera with a naughty-looking smile.

"Exactly."

"Daddy must be so proud, huh?"

"My father is dead," she said shortly.

He dipped his head. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

They stood in an awkward silence. He seemed to be trying to look anywhere but her.

"So," she said. "Why _are_ you here?"

"Astoria's pregnant," he said. Ginny assumed that this Astoria was his girlfriend or wife.

"Oh, well, congratulations—"

He interrupted her. "And it's not mine."

"Ah."

Draco faced her fully for the first time that night. His grey eyes roamed over her breasts, legs, and ass. She met his gaze steadily, neither flushing nor flinching. He broke contact first.

"If you can make me forget why I'm here, I won't tell Potter about this," he drawled, twirling a cuff.

"Fair enough," she shrugged.

Suddenly, Ginny found herself on the bed, trapped beneath his body. His mouth roughly captured hers, prying open her lips and exploring the interior. Her fingers found the buttons to his shirt, and deftly, with the quick, precise movements of someone who did it for a living, undid them all. Next to go was the thick black belt. That he took and spanked her across the backside, leaving a smarting red streak. She gasped with pain. He struck her again.

"How do you like that, slut?" he asked. His calm demeanor had melted away. "Does it feel good, to be seduced by your boyfriend's worst enemy?" Each word was followed by a sharp lash. Her pale body was soon crisscrossed with marks, and she herself a trembling wreck on the bed. Two fingers probed deep inside her, scratching cruelly at her most sensitive parts. She screamed, hands knotting in the sheets, but she did not beg him to stop. If anything, the mad fire in her eyes invited him to hurt her more. He didn't oblige. Breathing heavily, the blonde-haired man stopped, regarding her with something close to disgust.

She sat up painfully. In a flash, he was on her again, kissing her, really kissing her. She hadn't kissed anyone with this level of lust, this degree of desire in a long while now. Hands forced her legs open, nails bit into the tender flesh around her nipples. She responded in kind, pulling him closer, wrapping her legs around his waist. Her hands felt his crotch, the hardness—

He slapped her across the face, a stinging blow. Fury was etched in every line of his handsome face.

"Don't you dare touch me without my permission!" he hissed. "Don't forget your place!"

Ginny watched his muscular figure disappear into the bathroom, whimpering and cupping her cheek. A few moments later he reemerged, naked. Her eyes hungrily took in his long shaft, trying to remember the last time she'd felt this excited.

"Can—can I touch—?" she croaked hoarsely.

"Touch me? Go ahead, bitch. Touch me and taint me with your filthy hands. Touch me and make me feel good about it!"

She wanted to dive onto him and suck his dick for all she was worth. She wanted to melt at his feet and let him do whatever he wanted to her. She wanted to give up her professional ways to mad desire. She didn't. Instead, she crawled forward, and licked the head once. Then again. And again.

Now she ran her tongue down the length of his meat lightly, using only the very tip of her tongue. A hand gently slid down to his scrotum, massaging the sack with her fingertips. He stiffened, and his hand disappeared into her hair, clenching a fistful. Her mouth had two inches of him, licking, lapping. His penis grew rock-hard. A muffled grunt told Ginny that Draco was doing his best to hold it in, to not show weakness.

"Do I make you happy?" she slurred, rubbing him up and down. "Really happy?"

"Shut up," he groaned. "Shut you, you pathetic bitch."

"It's all right to show it, Draco," she murmured, caressing his stomach, feeling the muscles on his abdomen.

"Mmmffpph—"

She nipped him, teeth sinking briefly into the fleshy top. His grip on her hair tightened. Several strands snapped off. She held back her scream and stood up on her knees, stroking his chest, placing her palms squarely on his shoulders. Juicy lips found their mark, and the man, so controlled only seconds ago, moaned, squeezing her buttocks as she kissed him. Her chest pressed tightly against his. The air was heated by their mutual passion and lust for more. Ginny could feel his ramrod-straight cock sticking out underneath her. She smiled to herself against his lips.

"I'm gonna—cum!" he bellowed. She laid back on the pillows, legs splayed, waiting. He thrust into her tight little snatch, pinning her arms to the bed. She moaned, and he rammed the soaking pussy again. The semen shot out on the third go. When she couldn't take any more, he pulled out and sprayed her right in the face, the milky stream wetting the bedspread. She gasped, swallowing and gulping, trying to get it all. How good it felt to get a cumshot like this, a far cry from Harry's strained attempts to squeeze out even a few milliliters.

Draco collapsed on the bed. Ginny caught herself mesmerized by the gleam of his sweat-soaked hair, the whiteness of his teeth. Suddenly, a pebble of worry dropped into her stomach. It wasn't right, what she just did. She was going to regret tonight, she knew it.

What she didn't know was how to explain to Harry that their firstborn son had the grey eyes of a Malfoy.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I find it funny that I got mostly anonymous reviews on my last one. We're not afraid to admit to the world that we're smut readers, are we?<p>

_Tammy_


End file.
